Death of Dreams
by SilverShadowofEternity
Summary: When a strange girl walks into a grieving Drizzt's life he has no idea how his life would get turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_World that is gone. _

_for me, there is nothing left but death._

She danced in the moonlight.

All that she had ever loved had fallen and now it was her turn to die. It seemed cruel by fate that it would be this night that all was decided. The night where she had lost everything and gained ahurt.

_Souls that wander, souls that are. Screaming, searching, The infinity and beyond. _

_Taking,_

_Breaking, _

_Hurting, _

_Shaking._

The assassin lay hidden behind a few trees a little way off. His crossbow was loaded and aimed at her heart but for some reason he did not fire, instead he watched silent under the glittering sea of stars.

_I sing to the Moon,_

_I dance to the Stars._

_Waiting, to be again _

_in your __loving arms._

The man sighed, his short raven locks being blown in the night's strong breeze. He bowed his head and prayed to his deity for a soul. If you had looked into his eyes and looked hard enough you would have seen they were dead. His soul was stone cold.

_And if this night, __I die._

_I will be with you again._

_And my doom decided._

_My fate to an end._

_But maybe this is no end._

_But of something far stronger._

_Maybe a path decided._

_But not an end, at all._

The man released the bolt and the woman stopped dancing. She gulped and lowered her head, falling forward onto her knees.

_Life to death but there is no reverse._

_There is no going back,_

_There is only death._

_There is no after,_

_Just blackness and blankness._

The assassin lay back on the grass, lifeless. It was obvious he was dead but there was no scar, no hurt.

The girl looked up and slowly opened her eyes, her moonlight hair momentarily covering herthem for a second, then her glossy curls were blown back by the wind to reveal her eyes. Eyes, so bright and so blue that they were alomost unreal. Her flawless pale skin shone and made her seem all the more, enchanted.

The crossbow bolt lay at her feet, slowly she touched it. It was cold and sent a shiver up her spine.Tears trickled down her cheeks as she turned her head slowly and saw the corpse.

_' so long... Veyirh'_

The girl swallowed and stood up, she closed her eyes and held her hands high in the air as if waiting for something to happen.

_'Oh God so long have I wandered in this life._

_So long have I been torn,_

_I cannot find the strength to carry on._

_Please, make it end so that I may be home again._

_Rise to meet this dawn. _

_Please let me be whole. Amen'_

She opened her eyes, maybe... there was light. maybe a reson to carry on. all she had to do was keep walking.

So it was that on that hill in the middle of a barren wasteland that a girl wearing ragged clothes and a faded old black traveling cloak walked again into the darkness and just kept walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so i had wrote this before and i deleted it while editing it and spent months trying to get it back only to find i couldn't. if anyone knows how please tell me, i have the old story ID.

thanks

SilverShadow


	2. Love my memory

''And when she is older a woman named Domino will tell her that there is only one conclusion to every story: We all fall down.' Domino Harvey, Domino

I am so sorry with the damn poetry bits they won't go right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come dance with the night,_

_And see the stars entwine._

_To forever and beyond,_

_Dance in the pale moonlight_.

She opened her eyes.

That night had been a long time ago. When she had hope and clung to it like only a child could.

But now she was older, wiser and knew that no matter how hard you prayed to the gods, they never answered.

No gods, No Heaven, and no angels. Maybe for some, but not for her.

She couldn't die. She just took it life away from others.

No one had ever welcomed a ragged girl when she had been younger because there were rumours of a child that walked from place to place, leaving only death. Now that she was older she understood that people didn't like dying. They didn't like the unknown. They didn't like her.

So she grew on her own without love and without mercy. Sometimes she met people who welcomed her on their journeys but they soon passed away, so less and less wanted her near.

It wasn't fair, she thought, everyone just left her in the end. They gave her promises, they gave her a feeling of being alive... for a little while, and then they slipped away into eternity and left her.

Forever.

Alone.

No one cared for her or understood. If they caught her they would hurt her until she lost another part of her soul, but they couldn't kill her. She just couldn't die.

Cursed with immortality. Cursed with carrying the weight of the dead. She was dead herself, in every aspect of living, except for having a pulse.

Now every time a man came near she longed for that little bit of feeling alive but then remembered each time how they left her, and that sting hurt a lot more than any blade. So she hid her face and turned away from the warm smiling faces knowing that if she stayed longer they would turn to grey, and the smiles replaced by hollowness in both head and heart.

At young age she had decided to never invest too much emotion in one thing, it was always a set up to losing them when they left. And everyone left her, eventually.

Tears filled her eyes and she didn't even try to brush them away.

Could she ever feel warmth? Could she ever know what it was to truly love? Or would it always hurt so much?

Even if it was for a little while, if she could just love without the hurt, feeding that craving just to be held and feeling the touch of others, but it always did hurt and it always left her worse off than before.

She got up and sniffed. Her clothes were rags and her once beautiful white blonde hair was long and matted, so long ago had she stopped caring for herself.

She had stopped eating and was now just flesh, blood and bones, but she still did not die, it hurt and she was in constant pain both mental and physical however it kept her in one mental state.

By doing all this she could remind herself what she was and why it had to be like this.

It was the only way to remember, it was the only way to make sure the curse didn't win.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And if I seem dead to you,_

_Remember what I am._

_The coldness of death,_

_Is outstretched in my palm._

He woke, tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at the pillow next to him that had once rested his lovers head. He reached out and touched it then slowly pulled the pillow towards him and buried his face into it. Faintly he could still smell her scent and as he did so he shut his eyes and pictured her, Red hair, shining blue eyes, her slender body and her loving smile.

Her voice had always soothed his soul but now all that he heard and felt in his core were his own sobs.

"Catti-Brie." He whispered into the silence. She was gone, her body was not a league from the Hall but, she, was gone.

There was a knock at the door and the dark elf looked up, his eyes were red and blotchy and his nose had been running. He swallowed, "go away."

He'd been like this for days. Ever since they buried her, he'd stood there; voiceless looking down at the grave, tears rolling silently down from his cheeks and then he'd locked himself away in their…his, room.

Once or twice his friends had sat outside the door coaxing him to open it or to at least eat something, but he'd just ignored them and turned his back to the door.

He sniffed remembering the last words; they had come from Bruenor only a few hours before, who had grown impatient with the Drow, "Bah! Be like that then ye durned elf, but yer selfish sittin in yer room hiding. Yer children need ye Drizzt, maybe now more than ever."

How true those words had wrung. But however hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to open the door and face the world. He had tried, all night he'd stood with his hand on the handle willing himself to open it, but he just couldn't. He knew the longer he left it the harder it would become but he just couldn't, so the vicious circle went round and round.

He shook his head trying to get all the other voices out but they wouldn't go they just kept haunting him, on and on and on.

Eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of darkness and old pain refreshed. For him there was no escape from it.

_You loved me from the start,_

_With all yer heart._

_You've seen me without clothes,_

_Yet ye still held me close._

_In your arms I was complete._

_But now I'm gone,_

_What will you keep?_

_Except a fade'n memory._

Yalraiah Do'Urden looked out from Mithril Hall and for the first time in her life felt the chill of emptiness.

She wished she could have gone with her mother. She wished that day had never come. But she knew this was just a child's attitude. She was seventeen and could make up her own damn mind about anything, but she had chosen to behave like a child.

She shook her head so frustrated with herself but she couldn't word it so usually her anger turned inward and she cried. Yalraiah could feel that happening again, feel the tears welling in her eyes, she could feel it building, wave on wave and felt ready to explode.

She was just like her father, her mother had always said but then again that was exactly what her father had said to her about her mother. She was short but slim and had a mass of thick white hair, with streaks of auburn here and there, with one eye glowing of deep purple and the other a sparkling blue.

She let out short frustrated breaths and looked backwards towards a corridor that her father's room was in. After the funeral he'd just slipped away into that room and hadn't come out, despite the requests and pleading of his eldest and dearest friends. And now she felt it, she was all alone and the walls were closing in, even now, it was suffocating that everything was so sombre and quiet.

It was like there would never be joy in this place again and Yalraiah couldn't handle that.

She needed her father. She needed her brother. She needed someone. But all that came to her was more blackness and sadness.

"Mummy," she whispered shakily to the empty room, "help me."

But all that came was more silence. Then there was a break in the void of noisy silence, a long, drawn out, scream.

"I swear that's the one you've been looking for." Jivos, a young Drow with big ambitions, yelled, his every feature etched with anger, as his uncle turned away shaking his head and sighing with that annoying half smile on his face. Well he'd wipe that grin right off.

"I swear it's her. She killed this guy without so much as lifting a finger."

"So then she's probably telepathic, rare I admit, but nothing to get this worked up over Ji."

Ji banged his fist down on the table his whole body shaking with frustration, his uncle always got him this irritated even with the littlest matters. "You've got to believe me she had the mark and everything!"

Now his uncle stopped and turned his face ashen and his red eyes starring "Now, Ji" His uncle began very slowly and clearly as if he was addressing a very young child. "This is a very serious matter and if you've been lying about any of this I will have no choice but to end you, rather painfully at that."

Jivos raised his head and looked his uncle straight in the eye, "She has the mark -on her left arm- it's a strange shaped Glyph of the old kingdom and there's a-" "a knife through it" his uncle interrupted, "I know this as well as the next person-"

"It's not a knife," Ji cut in making his uncle raise his white eyebrows, "It's a skull stained blood red and the Glyph translates as Broken Soul Bringer, I though it was strange but I checked the legend and this thing is supposed to be able to suck out your soul."

"My dagger could do that," A cutting whisper spoke out from the darkness behind the young Drow. Jivos turned in disgust to see '_that human'_ as he had been taking to calling the man.

Ji had seen no reason that his uncle should keep such company when there was so much better companionship to be found among their own kind. Even if it was somewhat dangerous, but that was half the fun of it.

The human stepped forward into view and Ji saw he wore a long black traveling cloak and a smirk.

"Ah Artemis, so good of you to join us," Ji's uncle said cheerfully, standing up and readjusting his eye patch, "How was you're trip?"

"Uneventful," the harsh voice said not taking his eyes off Ji for a second, "And what petty theft have you been planning, Jarlaxle?"

Jivos' eyes bulged never had he heard anyone talk to his uncle in such a way, he smiled now thinking that the human's end was only seconds away. However, to his surprise and great annoyance Jarlaxle did nothing but laugh. "You're usual happy self I see. No Jivos was telling me he might have just found a rather interesting venture in finding a girl who can end the world."

The assassin's smirk grew larger and reflected the glint in his silver-grey eyes as he raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Fascinating. Tell me when that happens." Then he turned and walked away.

Ji's hand reached for his dagger, hidden in the folds of his own sleek midnight black cloak, how he wished he could plunge it between the man's shoulder blades, but he thought better of it, Artemis may have been human but he certainly wasn't stupid.

As if illustrating this point the man turned and gave Jivos a long stare, "Oh, and another thing, Jarlaxle. When your nephew attempts –or thinks- about inhuming me, he might do it when I'm not wearing that thought-sensing belt you gave me. It gives away element of surprise, don't you think." Then he truly disappeared into the shadows.

Jivos turned back to his uncle, although the Baenre's had never truly accepted Jarlaxle as a son, he was Triel's brother, third male son to the Yvonnel, the old Matron of House Baenre. And as Jivos had found out the hard way, blood ran thicker than water, especially your own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's crap and I know there'll be flames so go on, you know you want to.

Also for lavender eyes freaks _and_ normal people if you go on the artwork there is a beautiful picture of Drizzt's daughter done by Lolia who is a fantastic artist.

Silver-Shadow


End file.
